Flames of Desire
by James Stryker
Summary: What happens when a blackout brings two ex-lovers together? Will their desire for each other come back?


_**Flames of Desire**_

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another romantic story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and this time it's another Rucas story for all you Rucas fans. Okay, so** _ **Girl Meets Legacy**_ **is probably going to air in March and people are wondering who is Lucas going to be with. Will he be with Riley or will he be with Maya? I hope that Rucas will get together because Riley still loves Lucas. And Maya's the one who only sees Lucas as a brother. Anyway, here's my new Rucas one-shot story. Riley and Lucas broke up in college and they're seeing other people. Now, what happens when a blackout bring two ex-lovers together? Will their desire for each other come back? This story is college-AU, Riley is twenty-one years old and Lucas is twenty-two years old. This story contains sexual content. It won't be extremely dirty, it's just going to be pure, romantic smut that's not going to be too porno-ish. If you don't like reading about smut, then don't read it. If you want to read about romantic smut, then this is your story. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the Rucas story** _ **Flames of Desire**_ **. Enjoy.**

Riley steps out of the bathroom after getting ready to go out with Maya and Zay. She was nervous about seeing Lucas and his new girlfriend Hanna Marin at Farkle and Smackle's housewarming party. The two met after Lucas and Riley broke up. After their break-up, Riley ended up seeing Charlie Gardner, the boy that she went to the semi-formal with back in the eighth grade. When Lucas mentioned Hanna to Riley, she thought that Hanna was the name of a horse that he's been taking care of and he gave her the nickname 'Hefty Hanna'. Lucas told Riley that Hanna was nicknamed 'Hefty Hanna' because she used to be fat. Riley met Hanna, she was this beautiful blonde fashionista and she thought she was very nice and she was happy for him. Right when Riley was about to enter the kitchen to fix herself something to drink, somebody starts knocking on the door.

Riley steps out of the kitchen and made her way over to the door to see who it was knocking on the door. She looks through the peephole, only to see a boy with dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was also wearing a dark blue polo shirt, dark blue jeans and boots. Riley could not believe who she was seeing standing in front of the door. That person was revealed to be her ex-boyfriend Lucas.

"Hi, Riles." Lucas said after Riley opened the door.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley asked as Lucas enters the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I came over to talk to you and I wanted to see if I could give you a ride to Farkle and Smackle's housewarming party." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you do know that we're not together anymore. We're just friends. Besides, you're going with Hanna and I'm going with Charlie. We'll be happy that we'll drive with you two." Riley said.

"Yeah. Well, about that." Lucas said as he sits down on the couch. "Hanna is not coming with us."

"Why's that?" Riley asked handing Lucas a can of soda.

"Hanna and I broke up yesterday." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry to hear, Lucas. What happened?" Riley asked sitting down on the couch next to Lucas.

"Well, things weren't working between us, so we've decided to part ways. What about you and Charlie? Are things going well between you two?" Lucas asked sipping his soda.

"Yeah." Riley said smiling slightly. Lucas smiles back and notices Riley playing with her bracelet that Lucas gave to her on her 17th birthday.

"I see that you're still wearing the bracelet." Lucas said.

"Yeah. I never got rid of it after we broke up. I still had it on so I can remember the wonderful times that we had together." Riley said. "Lucas, there's something that I have to tell you. It's about me and Charlie."

"Oh, no. You're not getting married to him, are you?" Lucas asked.

"What? No. I'm not getting married to Charlie. You see, Charlie and I…" Riley was about to say another word until the power went off in her apartment. "Lucas. Lucas! What happened?"

Lucas pulls his cellphone from out of his pocket and used the flashlight on his phone to find his way over to the window. After making his way over to the window, Lucas looks out the window, only to see the whole city having no power.

"Lucas, what's going on? Why is the power off?" Riley asked in a worried tone.

"There's been a power outage. The whole city's blacked out." Lucas said. "Do you have any candles?"

"Yeah. I have some in my bedroom and in the hall closet." Riley said as Lucas grabs some candles from out of the hall closet while Riley lit some candles in her room. Lucas sits some of the candles on the coffee table and on the kitchen table, lighting them up and illuminating the room.

"Riles." Lucas called.

"I'm in here." Riley said as Lucas enters the bedroom to see Riley playing some music on her phone while sitting by the bay window.

"Well, what should we do while the power is out? We can't even watch TV." Lucas said.

"Well, I'm playing some music on my phone. We can listen to some music." Riley said while After 7's _Takin' My Time_ begins to play. Lucas walks over to the bay window to sit down next to Riley.

"Remember back in high school we we're sitting by the bay window listening to music while your parents and Auggie were out?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. And we started slow dancing in my room until my dad barged in the room and chased you out of my room and he grabbed your shoe. I still have it and some of your shoes too." Riley said as Lucas chuckled. "What?"

"I miss this. Just us being together and talking." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you have to understand that we're just friends." Riley said.

"Well, doesn't friends dance with each other?" Lucas asked reaching out for her hand.

"We shouldn't…" Riley said.

"The music is playing for a reason. We have all the time in the world." Lucas said. Riley grabs Lucas' hand as he pulled her body closer towards him, breathing softly as she lets herself melt onto him. The two started slow dancing to Selena's _Dreaming of You_. Lucas looks down at Riley, who was resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes so she won't get lost in his emerald gaze.

" _God, I miss this. I miss being with her. How stupid could I be to let her go? I still love Riley Amy Matthews. Everywhere I go, I see her beautiful smile. I miss her innocence and sweetness. I miss everything about her._ " Lucas thought to himself.

"Lucas." Riley said opening her eyes.

"Yeah, Riles?" Lucas asked.

"About me and Charlie." Riley said.

"What about you two?" Lucas asked.

"I wasn't being honest with you. Well you see, Charlie and I are not together." Riley said.

"How come?" Lucas asked.

"Because….because I wasn't interested in him. He's not like you. I hate that you and I broke up. I miss being with you and…." Riley opened her eyes and looked up at Lucas, staring deeply into his piercing emerald green eyes. "Oh, God. What is happening here?"

"I guess we're igniting our flames of desire for each other." Lucas said.

"Looks like we are." Riley said. Lucas continues to gaze into Riley's eyes, then looked at her soft, pink lips just begging to be kissed. He starts to slowly lean in to make his move on her until Riley stepped back, causing him to fall to the floor. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I-I can't do this."

"Do what?" Lucas asked getting up from off of the carpeted floor.

"This. What's happening right now. Riley could feel her heart pounding fast. "God, why do I have to be so damn close to you?"

"What are you afraid of?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, please. Can we not talk about this because I need my space." Riley said.

"Riley, don't walk away from me. Just tell me what are you afraid of." Lucas said.

"You. I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid of being with you because of our fight that we had. You know, we'll end up fighting with each other again and we will never forgive each other for what we're going to do." Riley said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Riles, we only had one fight." Lucas said.

"I know. The reason why I broke up with you is because I was afraid that…." Riley said.

"That I might what?" Lucas asked moving closer towards Riley.

"I was afraid that you might go into your 'Texas Lucas' phase and hit me. That's what I'm afraid of." Riley looked down at her feet and continued to cry. Lucas gently lifts Riley's head by her chin and gently cups her face, wiping a tear off of her face with his thumb. Riley sighed softly from the feeling of Lucas' gentle touch that she missed.

"Riley, you know that I will never hurt you. I care about you a lot and I love you. Riles, I want to be with you again. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. If you want me to leave, then I'll leave." Lucas said.

"I-I want you to kiss me, Lucas. And I want you to stay with me. Because I am never letting you go." Riley said as Lucas traced his thumb against her lips, making her moan softly. The handsome Texan leans in and crashed his lips onto hers. Riley wraps her arms around Lucas' neck while she steps out of her dark blue flats as Lucas wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer towards his. He kissed the pretty brunette hungrily wanting to ravish her right now.

"Make love to me, Lucas." Riley breaks the kiss as she stepped back and watched Lucas removing his polo shirt, revealing his toned chest. Riley walks over to Lucas and reached out to touch his chest, remembering when she first touched him. Lucas moved his hand up to Riley's shoulder, pushing the shoulder strap of her red dress down along with the other strap and let her dress fall down to her ankles. Lucas just stood in awe without saying another word, seeing the woman that he loves standing in front of him in only her purple floral bra and matching panties.

"You look beautiful." Lucas said as he gently caressed Riley's smooth skin. "God, I miss touching you. I miss your smile and I miss kissing those sweet lips of yours."

"Do you miss making love to me?" Riley asked as Lucas lifts her up and carried her over to her bed, laying her down. The duo were on their knees gazing deeply into each other's eyes while Riley slid her hand down to his belt, unbuckling it and unzips his jeans.

"I do. I do miss making love to you." Lucas said as Riley smiled at him. With the sounds of Love songs playing, the candles lit in her room and the moonlight hitting their bodies, this was definitely setting the mood for Riley and Lucas. Lucas lies down on the bed while Riley pulls his pants off and threw it across the room, landing on top of the pile of their clothing. Riley straddles Lucas' lap as Lucas leans up to recapture Riley's lips with his. The kiss was nice and slow at first, then the kiss became passionate and with more hunger. The two stopped kissing as Riley slowly grinds on her lover's lap, feeling his erect member poking against her.

"Lucas…." Riley moaned softly as she continues to grind on Lucas. Lucas moves his hand up to her bra-covered breasts, his hand reached behind her back and unhooked it, letting it fall to the bed. Lucas leans up to taste Riley's neck. Riley starts to feel herself getting wet from Lucas kissing, licking and sucking on her special spot on her neck while he gently plays with her breasts, using his thumbs to tease her light brown nipples. He could feel her nipples getting erect and he could feel her wetness leaking onto his boxers. Lucas was dying to be inside her right now but he want to take things slow, wanting to savor this moment.

The handsome Texan switched places with his beautiful princess, this time he was on top of her, kissing his way down her body, licking and sucking her hard nubs while Riley slips her hand inside his boxes to touch his silky, hard member, gently stroking it.

"Riles…." Lucas groaned.

Lucas continues to leave a trail of kisses down her body until he could reach down to the waistband of her panties and used his teeth to pull them down to her ankles. Riley kicks her panties off as Lucas moves his hand down between her legs, tracing her drenched silkiness with his fingers before slipping his fingers inside her.

"Oh, my God." Riley breathed as Lucas slid his fingers inside her, pumping in and out of her nice and slow while he watched her eyes flutter and her sexy movements.

"You like it when I touch you like that?" Lucas asked. Riley could only nod her head in response as Lucas kept fingering her while planting his red-hot kisses on her inner thigh. She was so sexy and wet, he wanted to make her cum. Lucas removes his fingers from out of Riley and replaced them with his tongue, lapping at her moist center. Riley moaned cutely and watched Lucas feasting her, enjoying her sweet taste that he missed so much. Riley could feel Lucas' nose rubbing against her sensitive love button, this was enough to make her cum. Lucas pushed Riley's silky smooth legs back and watched as her pretty toes curl in pleasure as he continued to eat her out until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucas...o-oh….I'm gon…..I'm gonna cum." Riley moaned and closed her eyes tightly as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Do it, Riley. I want you to cum for me." Lucas said huskily while pushing his tongue in and out of her. Riley grips the white bed sheets tightly and cries out Lucas' name out loud and came all over his tongue. Riley breathed heavily, trying to recover from her intense orgasm while Lucas kisses his way back up to her lips.

"Do you have a condom?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said as he picks up his wallet that fell out of his pocket and pulled it out while Riley pushes him down on the bed and removes his boxers. She immediately ripped the package open and slid the condom on his fully erect cock. Riley climbs on top of Lucas and felt him entering her.

"Mmm, Lucas." Riley moaned while she rode Lucas nice and slow in the cowgirl position. Lucas slid his hands up to her beautiful breasts, gently kneading them while she rode him.

"Oh, God. Riley. You feel so good." Lucas moaned and bit his bottom lip as he leaned up to kiss her again. Riley arched her back as Lucas thrusts harder and faster to pick up the pace while she felt his hand roaming throughout her body. Not wanting to let go, Riley held Lucas tightly as Lucas fucked her hard. Lucas began to feel himself closing in on his climax after feeling Riley's cum surrounding his member and her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly.

"Cum with me, Riley. Come on. Cum with me." Lucas moans.

"Oh, fu…..Lucas, I'm about to cum! Riley screamed as Lucas cries out Riley's name, shooting his load and filled the condom. The bodies covered in sweat that glistened from the moonlight, Riley lies down on Lucas and gazed into his eyes and smiled at him while Lucas smiles back and pecked at her cheek and her lips.

"So, does this mean that we're back together?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." Lucas said giving Riley one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 **And that was** _ **Flames of Desire**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Here's some trivia about this story, originally the title for this story was going to be called** _ **The Blackout**_ **. Next time, it's going to be a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **/** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **story involving either Riley/Shelby, Maya/Cyd, Shelby/Lucas/Cyd, Riley/Lucas/Cyd, Maya/Lucas/Shelby, Riley/Cyd or Maya/Shelby. But before I work on them, a lot of you have been requesting for a** _ **Make It Pop**_ **threesome story involving Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki called** _ **Symphony of Passion**_ **. Since there hasn't been any stories for the show, I am going to start the Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki threesome story. Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
